jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Der Heilige Klingone
thumb|right|Im diesem [[Benutzer Diskussion:Der Heilige Klingone/Archiv|Archiv wandert der Geist von Exar Kun!]] Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! [[Bild:Jedi masters.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Der Heilige Klingone!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Du hast Dich schon vor einiger Zeit in der Jedipedia angemeldet und vielleicht schon den ein oder anderen Artikel ergänzt oder sogar selbst geschrieben. Verstehe die verspätete Begrüßung als Motivation, dies auch weiterhin zu tun und Deine schöpferischen Fähigkeiten zu fordern. In den letzten Monaten hat sich sehr viel getan in der Jedipedia! Sage und schreibe 400 Benutzer zählen inzwischen schon zum Autorenstab (leider sind darunter auch einige Vandalen...) und haben es innerhalb von fünf Monaten geschafft, 2000 Artikel zu schreiben, sodass wir am 26. März den 3000. feiern konnten.! Auf der neuen Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug Wissen aufgefrischt haben, um weitere Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Eine entsprechende Auflistung kannst du dir im Jedipedia-Portal ansehen. Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Da du nie eine Begrüßung bekommen hast, bekommst du jetzt eine von mir:) Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Boba 15:22, 5. Jul 2007 (CEST) ---- Meine Diskussion --Heiliger Klingone 18:17, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) |align="center"|Vorlagen Ein paar Vorlagen die ich dann nicht suchen muss, wenn ich sie mal brauch: :::*Infobox-Vorlagen für Personen → Kategorie:Personen-Infoboxvorlagen :::*Infobox-Vorlagen für andere Sachen → Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen :::*''Star-Wars''-Artikel → Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum :::*Bilder → Kategorie:Verfügbare Bilder :::Qualitätssicherung :::Kategorie:Das Star Wars Universum :::Kategorie:Bilder aus dem Star Wars Universum Vorlage:Babel Vorlage:Benutzer Vorlage:Gruß Vorlage:Stub Vorlage:UNDER CONSTRUCTION Kategorien Hallo Der Heilige Klingone! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du immer die Kategorien ordnen willst. Du schreibst zum Beispiele Vanlin. Aber das ist nicht nötig, denn wenn das Lemma nur aus einem Wort besteht, dann wird der Artikel immer richtig kategorisiert, auch ohne diesen Zusatz. Wenn das Lemma aber aus mehreren Wörtern besteht wie zum Beispiel Quinlan Vos, dann ist es zwingend erforderlich Vos, Quinlan zu schreiben. Gruß Little Ani Admin 19:14, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ach so Entschuldigung das wusste ich nicht. Ich dachte das muss man bei allen so machen. Habe das nämlich gesehen das Ben Kenobi das gemacht hat und dachte dass es bei jedem Artikel so gehört. Aber okay dann weis ich das auf jeden fall fürs nächste Mal;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:20, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe die die du bei meinen Artikel Rek hingemacht hast einfach wieder entfernt! Hätte es dir lieber sagen sollen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:25, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Archiv Na Nils, meinst du nicht es wäre mal zeit für ein Archiv? Boba 12:21, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Oh ja stimmt danke. Kannst du das mal machen? Weil ich weis zwar wie das geht aber nicht SO richtig. Also ich meine wen ich es versuche wirt es bestimmt falsch, aber danke mach das denn mal. --Der Heilige Klingone 12:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S Mach das mal so das man nur noch diesen Text hier und das unter Kategorie sieht, danke --Der Heilige Klingone 12:26, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Klar mache ich, ich schreibe dir auch nachher noch einen Text wie das mit dem Archiv funktioniert. Dann weisst du das und kannst dein Wissen auch an andere Weitergeben;) Boba 12:32, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Okay ich hab dir mal die Vorlagen auch noch dringelassen. Gleich kommt der Text, weisst du wenn du so wie ich ein Bild linksbündig auf deiner Diskussion hast, dann wird das Archiv am Anfang nicht so komisch angezeigt. Aber wenn du das nicht willst ist es auch gut;) Boba 12:37, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok danke dafür. Und das mit dem Text freut mich auch. Und danke das du die Vorlagen und Kategorien da oben gelassen hast hatte vergessen dir zu sagen da s die stehen bleiben sollen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 12:39, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) *So hier der Text: Wenn man eine abgeschlossene Diskussion oder anderes wie Vandalismus, den keiner gerevertet hat ins Archiv machen will, macht man die Vorlage in die Benutzerdiskussion, ich würde die Vorlage so weit wie möglich nachoben machen, falls das Archiv 1 voll, ersetzt man die Zahl durch 2 und dann hat man zwei Archive. In das Archiv kommt die Vorlage . Dann einfach alles auschneiden, was man nicht mehr in der Diskussion haben will und ins Archiv wieder einfügen. Das ist das ganze Geheimnis ums Archiv. Gruß Boba 12:40, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS kein problem ich mach sowas gerne;) Bilder Darf ich mal ganz unschuldig fragen, warum du die Copyrights bei den Bildern an eine andere Stelle versetzt? Die Platzierung ist nicht festgelegt und eine Änderung deshalb völlig unnötig. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 01:30, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ok soll ich das denn unterlassen, habe nämlich gesehen wie andre das gemacht haben. Und alle Bilder die jetzt hochgeladen werden wirt das Copyright unter die Quelle gemacht, bei fast allen Bildern. Und ich finde es so viel besser dass man die Quelle als erstes sieht, und dann das Copyright. Und wenn alle Bilder das so haben wirt es doch auch viel "schöner" für die Jedipedia, oder nicht? Weil muss ja auch etwas ordentlich aussehen. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 01:44, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S Geh gleich schlafen also vielleicht schaff ich es nicht mehr heute zu antworten. ::Sagen wir mal so: Mir persönlich gefällt es drüber besser, weil dann alle Überschriften beieinander stehen (also Quellen, Versionen etc.). Außerdem ist bei den Bilder eigentlich nur wichtig, was darauf zu sehen ist, woher sie stammen und in welche Kategorie sie eingeordnet sind. Es ist also nicht nötig, jedes Bild deshalb extra zu bearbeiten. Ben Kenobi Admin 01:47, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Schaffe es doch noch zu antworten, aber nur weil du so schnell;) warst Ok werde es dann nicht mehr bei jedem Bild einzelne machen. Gibt bestimmt auch andre Jedipedianer die es über der Quelle besser finden. Aber wenn ich Kategorien Quellen oder sonst etwas an einem Bild bearbeite ist es doch okay das ich das Copyrigth Zeichen darunter setze oder? Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 01:51, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi Admin 02:03, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja muss sein,hehe. Also wen ich schon dabei bin werde ich dass denn auch machen. Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 14:17, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich mache das auch immer, da Obi-Wan K. es mir mal vorgeschlagen hat!:) Hier steht es auch noch mal:Und häng das Banner bitte darunter an, das ist übersichtlicher. Wie gesagt, letzteres ist nur ein Vorschlag. Meiner Meinung nach sieht es so besser aus, es ist aber kein Verstoß gegen die Richtlinien, wenn du es anders machst. :) - Obi-Wan K. Admin 16:09, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Ich finde es unten besser!:) --Heiliger Klingone 14:34, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sag ich doch, das habe ich nämlich auch gelesen. Weil ist nämlich auch wirklich übersichtlicher. Also find ich wir können das auch so einfach machen. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:42, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Babel Ich schließe mich deiner Meinung über Bearbeitungskonflikte an, und hoffe, dass du nichts dagegen hast, wenn ich das einfach kopiere. Cody 10:33, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja cool super danke das schockt doch sogar das du das Kopierst und die gleiche Meinung hast. Die nerven nämlich total. Aber so etwas passiert halt wen man eine Diskussion führt, leider. Ich glaube jetzt sind es nur wir beide und mein Kumpel Heiliger Klingone die dieses Babel haben. Du übrigens ich heiße Nils also kannst du mich in denn Diskussionen auch so nennen. --Der Heilige Klingone 11:25, 21. Jun 2007 (CEST) Skype Hi Nils, hast du schon Skype? Wenn nicht ist nicht schlimm, kann mir vorstellen das du auch mal andere sachen zu tun hast. Wird coll wenn man mit einander chatten kann. -- Gruß Boba 14:12, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne ich habe noch kein Skype. Werde es mir jetzt aber laden, wiel ich jetzt zeit habe;) Mei Onkel und meine Oma sindnämlich hier und die kommen ja nicht SO ost nach Schweden habe deswegen keine Zeit gehabt.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:08, 23. Jun 2007 (CEST) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:56, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST)--Der Heilige Klingone 00:56, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Yavin IV (12 NSY) Den hab ich geschrieben. He He. E.B 00:20, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo cool das ist doch geil;) Weil ich das Spiel auch habe und mir gedacht habe das es ganz Interessant wäre sich das mal durch zu lesen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:22, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vielleicht hab ich ja was falsch in Erinnerung. Dann kannste es ruhig verbessern. :) E.B 00:23, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja okay danke, aber ich glaube das nicht, oder vielleicht doch hehe. Ne wir werden ja sehen was ich da noch so schreiben kann aber ich muss sagen das es SEHR lange her ist das ich das Spiel gespielt habe --Der Heilige Klingone 00:26, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei mir auch, deswegen ja die Frage der korrekten Erinnerung. E.B 00:28, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt hehe. Aber ich fand das Spiel sehr schwer und du? Beim ersten Mahl habe ich es auch mit Cheats durch gespielt, aber das zweite mahl habe ich nicht gemogelt. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:31, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe es eigentlich gut hinbekommen. Ich bedaure nur, dass man ohne cheats nicht die Jedifähigkeiten von Anfang an hat. Ich habe den M-Würgegriff immer dazu benutzt, die Feinde einfach hoch in die Luft zu werfen. Die Schattentruppen im Sumpf. Ich habe den einfach hochgenommen und mit einem lauten Schrei auf die Wasseroberfläche klatschen lassen. Das war'n Spaß. E.B 00:34, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) E.B 00:34, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja der M-Würgegriff ist sehr witzig. Ich spiele auch immer Jedi Academy. Dort ist es auch seht lustig die Gegner von einem hohen Gebäude oder Klippe stürzen zu lassen. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:39, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Oder in den Schluchten von Nar Shaddaa? Einmal Hop und schon: "Kreiiiiiiiiisch". He He. E.B 00:41, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mm warte mahl die Schluchten von Nar Shaddaa? Da muss ich jetzt etwas nachdenken, ist das in Jedi Academy. Wen ja wäre mir das Peinlich weil ich das schon SEHR oft durch gespielt habe. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:43, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Bei Jedi Outcast. Hat immer richtig Spaß gemacht, die machtfähigkeiten zu nutzen, um mit unterlegenen Gegnern zu spielen. E.B 00:45, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja das glaub ich mm unterlegene Gegner. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:48, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Klar. Die Sturmtruppen waren ja noch etwas langweilig. Aber die dunklen Jedi konnten die Machtfähigkeiten teilweise ja nooch abwehren. E.B 00:51, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt daran kann ich mich auch noch erinnern. Ist bei Jedi-Academy auch so das am Anfang die ganzen Sturmtruppen und Söldner, den Artikel muss ich auch noch lesen;), sehr leicht zu besiegen sind. Aber nachher kommen dann die dunklen Jedi als Gegner. Aber okay so oft wie ich das Spiel schon durch gespielt habe besiege ich die auch schon sehr leicht. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:56, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :"Söldner" ist auch von mir, juhuhu. :) E.B 00:58, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Na ich will dich mal nicht weiter stören, du hast sicher noch was zu tun. Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:01, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo das wusste ich habe gesehen als du damit angefangen hast und eine UC drinnen hast. Aber ich glaube man kann dort noch etwas mehr schrieben oder? Okay ich kann verstehen wen dir die Quellen fehlen, aber ich hoffe wirklich jemand macht das. --Der Heilige Klingone P.S Okay aber gestört hast du mich wirklich nicht. Hehe das einzige was ich jetzt machen werde ist mir einen Film anzugucken und dan Jedi-Padawan lesen werde;) :In der Nacht? Meine Alten machen voll Terror, wenn sie mitten in der Nacht hören, wie ich die Gewichte auf meinen Hanteln und Geräten wechsel. E.B 01:10, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naja ich gucken auch keinen ganzen Film, aber trotzdem meine Eltern schlaffen unter mir. Aber ich habe dann so leise das nur ich etwas höre. LOL heheh aber warum tauscht du die Gewichte von deinen Hanteln mitten in der Nacht, da würde ich nicht trainieren mehr lesen oder halt Film gucken, oder bei Jedipedia Sachen bearbeiten. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:14, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde gleich noch ein Wrestling Video hier auf meine Seite bringen. Schau es dir ruhig noch an bevor du gehst. :) E.B 01:15, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Okay grade gucke ich mir Bud Spencer und Terence Hill videos bei YouTube an;) Die beiden schocken TOTAL --Der Heilige Klingone 01:20, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Gib einfach mal ein: Goldberg vs Brad Armstrong Ja ich habe da etwas rein geguckt geh jetzt aber ins Bett und lese Jedi-Padawan die Bücher schocken SO. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:27, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ich merk schon, auch dich kann ich nicht fürs Wrestling begeistern, hehe. Die große Popularität hat das hauptsächlich in den USA. Na egal:Star Wars :) E.B 01:29, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja also das schockt schon wen sich zwei "Muskel Pakete" nieder hauen. Nur in Schweden kommt fast nie Wrestling und auch kaum Boxen. Ich habe mir jetzt noch etwas mehr angeguckt und ich find manchmal das das so gefeakt aussieht, oder was meinst du? Also ich meine das die das halt nur fürs Fernsehen so machen weil ich habe das Gefühl das der eine in mehreren Augenblicken sich aus dem griff des andrem befreien konnte hat es aber nicht gemacht. --Der Heilige Klingone 01:35, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das ist nicht echt. Es werden von Autoren der Wrestlingligen Storylines geschrieben, die dann von den Wrestlern unter schauspielerischem Können im Ring durchgeführt werden. Die Sieger stehen fest. Allerdings gibt es trotzdem harten konkurrenzkampf, da nur die Leute, welche sich am besten vor dem publikum durchsetzen können, auch gepusht werden. Nur die erhalten Titel und Gürtel und so. Aber Wrestling erfreut sich nicht nur in den USA und Japan wachsender Beliebtheit. Ich bin immer etwas sauer, wenn Leute mir sagen "Alles gefakt, die können nicht wirklich kämpfen" Die trainieren hart dafür und sind perfekt ausgebildete Stuntleute. E.B 01:42, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Oh das wusste ich nicht das es nicht echt ist. Aber Komisch das die den daraus einen so großen Kampf machen mit riesigen Publikum und allem. Aber ja klar müssen die Hart trainieren und so damit es richtig gut wird und so. Die müssen doch auch total gute Stuntleute seihen damit die sich nicht wehtuen und so. Aber dann fügen die sich nicht so großen schmerzen zu oder? Also ich meine nicht so ein großen wie es immer aussieht. Aber danke dass du mir das erklärt hast das find ich jetzt richtig cool dass ich das weiß hehe. Aber wo her weißt du es? Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 01:51, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Entschuldige, aber das ist eine etwas naive Frage. Ich bin ein Fan der WWE. Frage mich jetzt bitte nicht nach so vielen Fakten, die ich aus hunderten Informationen im Internet und aus dem Fernsehen habe. Ich gebe dir mal eine gute Adresse zum Umsehen: "WWE Germany.de" E.B 01:54, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Naiv es geht ne. --Der Heilige Klingone 13:53, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Gutes Bild, das mit Anakin und Ventress, gel? E.B 16:15, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja auf jeden fall. Aber die Quelle sagt mir nix, ist das aus einem Comic? --Der Heilige Klingone 17:14, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hallo,heiliger Klingone!Ich wollte dir sagen das ich deine Benutzerseite gut finde :Benutzer:--Boba Fett 17:39, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jo GEIL das find ich echt nett von dir. Du bist der erste der das zu mir sagt;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:44, 3. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Also die Quelle ist aus der WP. Bei Bildern dürfen wir da ja hamstern. Übrigens habe ich einen neuen Fan-Fiction Artikel über ein mandalorianisches Schlachtschiff geschrieben. :) E.B 03:33, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das schockt doch. Habe den ersten Teil shcon gelsen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 13:00, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Der Artikel ist inhaltlich soweit fertig. Na? E.B 15:06, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja der erste Teil ist ganz witzig;) Aber den zweiten habe ich noch nicht gelesen. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:22, 4. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bild So, dat bin ich in meiner Heavy Metal-Lederjacke. E.B 12:30, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Okay habe es schon gesehen wirklich cool das du ein Hochgeladen hast, geil. Ich dachte schon du fährst Motorrad oder so, aber ist Heavy Metal Lederjacke okay. MM aber warum hast du das Bild zweimal hochgeladen? --Der Heilige Klingone 13:15, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Cool das du ein Bild hochgeladen hast, aber ich finde du siehst ehr aus wie ein Polizist finde ich! Nicht wie son Heavy Metal Kerl! Ist da was dran? Ne oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:04, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja stimmt Polizist schon oder;) Aber das währ doch witzig da kommt E.B mit seine Jacke und dann so "Stopp im Namen des Gesetzes ich bin ein Mandalorianer";) Also ich als Dieb würde es sehr amüsant finden. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:46, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST ::::Hahahaha stimmt und während der Dieb sich eins Lacht, nimmt E.B der Herr des Gesetztes den Dieb fest!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:52, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::E.B der HERR des GESETZTES. Klinkt gar nicht mal so schlecht;) --Der Heilige Klingone 16:00, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Hahahahaha stimmt hört sich gut an! Willst du den mal Polizist werden E.B? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:19, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fan wider Links an. Ja stimmt zurück zum Thema. Das währe aber geil wen du Polizist wirst dann werde ich dich "Erik the Cop" nennen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:28, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hehe der Name ist gut und passt auch zum Outfit! Hehe Erik the Cop! HHAHAHHAHAHA wie geil!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:52, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Der wird Cheff der Supercommandos der Polizei^^ Cody 16:56, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ja hehe der war gut Cody. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:21, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Und ihr geht bestimmt mal alle als Clowns zum Zirkus Krone, nicht war?Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif Nein ich bin eigentlich kein Heavy Metaler, höre das zwar, aber bin nicht so ein Freak oder so. Aber die Lederjacke war einfac zu geil in der EMP, die musste ich bestellen. Schade nur, dass sie ein bisschen zu klein ist. Also, euch alle verhaftende Grüße: E.B 00:15, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :MM Zirkus Krone, da denk ich immer nur an die coolen Weiber die da rum rennen;) Hehe die schocken! Aber Leute es könnte auch sein das er für FBI arbeitet. Weil er wusste das ich auf sein Werwolf Link gegangen bin. Das ist doch total unlogisch, und jetzt denke ich das ist E.B geheim Waffen Jacke. Nun Verrat schon E.B ob es der Raketenwerder oder die Eierwurfmaschine ist die du in der linken Brusttasche hast. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:27, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Antwort steht schon bei Litle Ani. E.B 00:28, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Okay aber das mit dem Gemüse ist falsch weil meiune Mutter die kauft immer viel. Und der Yoguhrt da gibt es nur so kleine. Aber davon kann Malte dir noch etwas erzählen;) --Der Heilige Klingone 00:33, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST)